A Letter For Sweden
by discordoctavia
Summary: A short SuFin. based during WWII. Sweden gets injured and can't protect their house any more so Finland goes out to fight instead. They are happy but it seems like one of the other countries can't see the love. DO NOT READ THIS IF YOU ARE SENSITIVE TO SWEDEN FEELS! OR ANY FEELS IN GENERAL!
1. At Home Alone

The doorbell rang and Sweden looked up from his crossword puzzle confused. Finland wasn't supposed to be back for a little while. As he walked to his door he started to think "what if Finland had been injured? What if he was dead?" With those thoughts in mind he started to rush to the door, almost collapsing from the pain in his stomach where he had been shot. He persevered though and made it to the door. He opened it and all he saw was... nothing? Looking around he saw an envelope taped to his door. Taking it off the door he looked around one last time then went back inside. He went back to their bedroom and sat down back in his easy chair. He got comfortable in his robe and slippers then took his pocket knife and slit open the envelope. As he sat and read he saw all of his worst fears laid out before him on paper. "Sverige," the letter read "you don't deserve Finland. You sit at home and cook while he goes out and risks his life everyday to make sure the house is safe. Your just a big weakling under that scary shell. And even with you being the way you are you still manage to scare Finland half to death by even exsisting. You don't know how to love and you don't deserve Tino. Just give up now" Sweden was shocked. He knew that it looked odd to some countries that Sweden stayed home while Finland fought but he had taken all the necessary precautions before sending him out. His whole outfit was bullet proof and he had even knitted Finland a special bag for his gas mask. But this, this was just cruel. He did love Finland, more than he had loved anyone before. He had even gotten Poland to make up some of Finland's favourite pierogi and send them over for dinner. "Why," he though to himself "why doesn't anyone understand" He got up, turned off the light and went and sat in the corner of his room. Hiding like this was something he had perfected during the Viking days when he couldn't stand the sight of Norway and Denmark being happy together for another minute. Now he used it when he was sad or troubled for anything concerning Tino. Still he would have to be back to his feet before Finland came home. He needed to get dinner one the table...


	2. Love Knows No Bounds

Finland entered the house he shared with Sweden and was instantly confused. Usually there was Sweden either at the door or in the kitchen ready to greet Finland after a long day of war and fighting. Since Sverige had injured himself recently he couldn't go out to battle and most of the fighting was relying on Tino. He didn't mind though. It was nice to prove to the other Nordic countries that he could be tough too. But still, where was Berwald? Tino put down his rifle and hung up his coat. He stepped into the main room and called out "Ber! Where are you?" When he didn't get a response he went into detective mode. There were no notes anywhere and Sweden's shoes and jacket where still in the front hallway. That meant Sweden was still home. Sitting down, Finland decided he would just think about it for a moment. In the complete silence he heard someone sniffling. Following the sound he came to their bedroom. He peeked inside and saw Sweden,his big, strong, sexy, wonderful Sweden, curled up in a corner crying. Silently inching over Tino came to a stop and sat down next to him. "Ber," he whispered "what happened?" Sverige looked up at him "I don't deserve you Tino." Finland was shocked "what makes you say that?"  
"Because you go out every day and get hurt and shoot people to defend our house and, and I'm supposed to be the strong one and protecting us but I just sit here at home. Sometimes I can't even make it through waking you up fir breakfast without scaring you. Maybe we should just go our separate ways..."  
"But I wouldn't be as happy with anyone else. No one else would memorize all my favorite foods. Or make sure my Santa outfit stays in tip top shape all year. It wasn't your fault you got hurt. And when you did get hurt you tried to hide it and fight anyways so that I wouldn't have to. There is no other country in the entire world who would do that for me. And I love you." When he finished speaking Finland hugged Sweden fiercely and Sweden looked up at him with his tear stained face "I love you to Tino." And with those words the bond between the two of them became almost unbreakable. Sweden was the one to break the hug " come one, we have dinner to make" "well what's for dinner?"  
"Food of course."  
Tino couldn't help himself, he started to laugh. Sweden stood up and smiled at him, "I see my wife was the giggles." That statement, the inside joke that had stayed with them since Sverige had first called Tino his wife, made him laugh even harder. Seeing that Finland probably wasn't moving anytime soon Sverige picked him up and slung him over his shoulder "Come on Tino. Let's get some food into our stomachs before I catch your laughter and we won't get to eat the delicious pierogi Polando sent over. And then for dessert we have scones made by England." Finland stopped laughing for a moment then frowned "I though you said we were having food to eat"


End file.
